


put your arms around me (i'm home)

by dxndelixns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bakery, Domestic Fluff, First Meetings, Fluff, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Parenthood, Single Parent Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Single Parents, parenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:16:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dxndelixns/pseuds/dxndelixns
Summary: Prompt:single parents!au"hi i was in line to buy bread but your son appeared out of nowhere, im pretty sure he was judging me for a few seconds, then he said that i met the standards and then he grabbed my hand and dragged me over to where were standing. hello, nice to meet you!"Summary: Jongdae just wants his dad, Kyungsoo, to be happy. In comes Jongin.





	put your arms around me (i'm home)

**Put Your Arms Around Me (I’m Home)**

“Jongdae! I told you, we are not buying that toy.”

“But why?” The child whines.

“Because you don’t even like it, you just want it for now.”

“I do want it!”

“For now. If we get home, will you still want it?”

The small boy tilts his head as if thinking about the question and weighing his choices. He shakes his head afterwards and sighs. “I guess not.”

His dad, a slightly small guy with round eyes and a heart-shaped smile, pats his son’s head, silently thanking all the gods that the boy made the right choice. “Good, so we won’t be getting it because you’ll play with it for five minutes and then stash it away and never play with it again anyway. Are we clear?”

“Yes, Dad.” The kid named Jongdae says dejectedly. Muttering, he continues: “Maybe if Mum was here you won’t have to be so hard on me.”

Kyungsoo stiffens at the comment of his child. He had Jongdae before the untimely death of his wife a few years after he was born. He had always been playing the bad cop role, the disciplinarian, and she was the good cop. The problem is that he couldn’t balance the two now, not when he’s too used to disciplining Jongdae. The child is eight and he takes just after his Mum that Kyungsoo’s heart aches with sudden loneliness sometimes when Jongdae acts, speaks, or thinks. He misses her bad, that’s what he is sure about.

“If Mum were here, she wouldn’t let you buy that either.”

“Sure, but she’d buy it anyway.”

Kyungsoo sighs and holds his child’s hand, a sudden exhaustion coming over him. “Let’s just go, Jongdae. Mongmool and Huchu are waiting for us.”

“Can we get them some treats, dad?”

“Sure, sure.”

“Can we also probably like get _me_ a treat, like a _toy_?”

“Nope, not gonna happen.”

“You’re good, Dad.”

“You too, love.”

\----------

“Good afternoon! What can I get you?” Guy on the counter asks.

“Uhm…”

“It’s okay, take your time.”

“Can I, uh. Get. Uhm. A. Uhm. Could. Uhm — DAD!” Jongdae shouts from the counter to Kyungsoo, seated nearby, discreetly filming this with his phone.

Kyungsoo barely whispers. “A fried chicken for me.”

“A— A fried ch-chicken, p-please and uh…”

“What will you be having?”

“One fried chicken and a sundae and soda and fries, please!”

“Wow, that’s some appetite for a young man!”

Jongdae beams with pride over his first order in a restaurant, Kyungsoo smiling like the proud dad that he is. He told Jongdae he could have anything he want for dinner, as long as he ordered it himself.

“That’ll be 8,500 won.”

Jongdae counts his money slowly— he remembers that his dad gave him 10 pieces of 1,000 won to spend for their food. When he reaches eight he looks to his dad who feigns a nonchalant expression, shrugging his shoulders. He turns to the guy at the counter, on the verge of tears, when the guy smiles at him.

“You have eight, right?”

Jongdae nods.”

“Add another one and I’ll give you back your change.”

“…Eh?”

“See,” the guy reaches out to him and taps his hands gently, “when I divide 1,000 by two, I get…”

Jongdae know this. They have been studying division in Math class just yesterday, and it’s his strong subject. He’s got to know this.

“Uh… that would be, uhm. Five hundred?”

“Good. Now, you need 500 for your bill. But you don’t have a five hundred, right? You have a…”

“A thousand!”

“Alright, so. If you give me your one thousand, and I only need five hundred, you get…”

“Five hundred!”

“Good job!”

Jongdae gives the money to the guy behind the cashier who punches the order quickly and gives back the 500 won change the boy needed, together with their number.

“I’ll just give you the order when it’s done, alright?”

“Thank you mister!”

“My pleasure.”

Jongdae sits down in front of Kyungsoo, triumphant.

“You’re not having any of my fries, dad.”

\--------------

Kyungsoo regrets not having enough to remind Jongdae about his mom. He has tons of photo albums, letters to be given to Jongdae when the right time comes, but it’s still lacking. As he fixes the box where all of these are kept, the wind from the fan blows out a paper from inside. Kyungsoo catches it and turns to reveal a short, but simple letter. He’d know that handwriting from even a mile away.

“I hope you be happy, Kyungsoo. Find your happiness.”

He slumps to the floor and closes his eyes as he lets himself be lost with all the memories of the time that they’ve spent together.

_But you’ve been my happiness._

_\---------------_

“We’re going to pick only four kinds of bread today, so don’t get carried away, alright?”

“Yes, dad, I know. I already have my choices in mind. What’s better, a Peach Danish or a blueberry muffin?”

“Why don’t you get both?”

“Because! I want a croissant too, and a chocolate bread, and— dad why are we getting four kinds only?”

“Again, because we won’t finish everything if we buy too much. Remember that?”

“Yes but now I can’t get my banana bread, and my carrot bread, and macarons! We HAVE to buy macarons!”

“Okay, that’s one. Three more.”

“But daaaaaaaaaad.”

Jongdae whines all the way to the bakery, and Kyungsoo has half the mind to make him go back to the house and stay there while he buys bread, but he can’t leave his child alone in the house for one minute. It’s bad enough that he misses his child whenever he drops Jongdae off to school, with the corners of his child’s lips perpetually upturned to a smile as he waves goodbye. Kyungsoo makes sure that every weekend they spend time outside the house, and this weekend was no exception.

“You’re a big boy now; you ordered your own food last week, remember?”

Jongdae briefly remembers the stint, and a smile lights up the boy’s face. “Of course dad!”

“See, now you have to know how to be responsible for what you do or say. You’re a grown boy already, and you have to learn to take care of yourself and decide while dad’s out of the house.” As much as he hated saying that, Kyungsoo knew that it was true. His son, on the other hand, frowns and holds out four fingers.

“We have to get macarons.”

One finger down.

“Banana bread.”

Another, and he’s left with two fingers.

“Blueberry muffins.”

He lets down one more finger. Jongdae starts tapping his lips gently with the last finger, then remembers something and points to his dad.

“You like peach danishes, so we’ll get peach danishes. There. I guess that’s it, dad.”

“Really? You’ll get that for me?”

“Yeah. I guess I like peach danishes too.”

Kyungsoo smiles proudly at his son as they park near the bakery. Jongdae jumps out before his dad closes and thoroughly checks the doors to make sure that it’s safe, before holding his son’s hand and walking into the bakery.

They are immediately greeted by the smell of freshly baked bread which put the both of them in a better mood. Kyungsoo takes the tray and tongs with one hand and holds Jongdae’s hand with another, and they both started to wander around the bakery, getting what they agreed on getting, and a little bit more (after much persuasion, Jongdae got his carrot bread but Kyungsoo drew a hard line against getting a whole cake).

Kyungsoo takes the chance to check his phone for any unread messages while on line for payment, taking his hand off Jongdae’s.

“See? That wasn’t so bad now, was it?” He says, glancing on his right to see —

No one.

Oh, shoot.

“Jongdae? Jongdae!” Kyungsoo frantically looks around for the child, asking the man behind him to save his space as he looks for his child.

Goddamit, Kyungsoo, he thought, you had one job.

“Do Jongdae!” The panic was unmistakable in his voice.

Suddenly his son appears alongside a guy that was vaguely familiar, holding his hand.

“Dad! Don’t do that, you’re embarrassing me! I’m here.”

Kyungsoo’s knees give way and he fell down, hugging his child tightly.

“Don’t ever do that again, you hear me?” Kyungsoo says, just as the man offers:

“Let me get that for you.” He takes the tray from the ground and proceeds to the counter, paying for the stuff himself.

Kyungsoo runs a cursory glance at his child— no scratches, no bruises.

He’s good. Thank God.

But who was that guy?

“Wait Dad— ‘Scuse me!“ Jongdae says, and wiggles his way out of Kyungsoo’s grip to run towards the guy again, wearing a brown jacket, a brown beanie and brown pants that for a moment Kyungsoo thought he was an embodiment of a bear. Jongdae continued tugging his hand, though, until they both went to where Kyungsoo was standing. With his and their bread on one hand, he walks up to Kyungsoo who, by then, was looking for cash to pay for what the other guy bought.

“Hi,” the other guy starts just at the same time that Kyungsoo says “Sorry.”

“Oh, uh. It’s fine. I was just as shocked as you when I saw Jongdae here beside me.” The guy says immediately, smiling at the child. “I was in line to pay for this,” he nodded to the bags on his hand, “but your son appeared out of nowhere.” With a chuckle Kyungsoo thought was pretty nice, he continued. “I’m pretty sure he was judging me for a few seconds, then he said that I met the standards. Then he grabbed my hand and dragged me over to where all of that happened.” Jongdae releases his grip of the other man’s hand, which he offers to Kyungsoo. “I guess, nice to meet you?”

While the other guy was speaking, Kyungsoo’s hand flew to his ear, a nervous tick that he usually does when he’s embarrassed or when flustered. He’s pretty sure that he’s both, and probably a little curious as to his child’s behavior.

“Nice to meet you too, and I’m really sorry— Jongdae here’s… quite playful.” Kyungsoo says with a smile as he looks at Jongdae with a “we’ll talk later” gaze, who quickly ran beside his father. He shook the other’s hand as he said, “I’m Kyungsoo.”

“I’m Jongin.”

\-------------

Jongdae has a secret that he keeps from his father. He knows that he wasn’t supposed to know about this, but his mother told him never to tell his dad that he knows.

That’s one of the last promises that he made his mother, along with “I’ll see you tomorrow! I promise!”

He knows that his dad… well, from what he understood from his mother’s story, likes guys too. She told him that she was happy that he stayed with them, but that she always wanted for him to embrace who he also was. Which confused him to no end.

“I thought men should only like women.” Jongdae said curiously, looking at his mother. He was on the bed with her while she hugged him from behind and looking behind him was a bit of a challenge, so he resorted to just tilt his head back. “That’s what they say.”

“Who’s they?” Asked his mother who kissed his forehead softly.

“My classmates.” Jongdae almost whispered, looking at his mother’s hospital gown and playing with a loose thread on the sleeve. For some reason he feels like he’s about to get a scolding from his mother. “If a man didn’t like women, he was gay. And they said that being gay is weird and bad.”

“What do you feel about it?” His mother replied. “When they say that being gay is bad.”

“I–” Jongdae stopped and thought about it. He never felt the need to know what he felt about it but now, with Mom asking… “I think they’re wrong. I think being gay isn’t bad. Isn’t love supposed to make you feel happy? And if you love someone, and it makes you happy, then what’s wrong with that someone not being a woman?”

Jongdae doesn’t remember that he said all those things, but years later, Kyungsoo reminds him of this story and his answer and how it was Jongdae that made Kyungsoo’s heart open to the possibility of love and happiness again.

\--------

“Jongdae what was that you just pulled?”

There was no mistaking the anger in Kyungsoo’s voice as they pull up in front of their house. Jongdae looks a bit scared, like he was about to cry as he spoke.

“I…I’m really sorry Dad.”

“I don’t understand why you had to do that.” Kyungsoo says. “You ran off to a complete stranger’s side, made me worry, and then… what was that?” he feigns to forget, even though he clearly remembers. “Right, that he ‘passed the standards’. Which was what, exactly? Do you know about my standards, Jongdae?”

“I don’t, Dad. I’m sorry. Now can we go inside now? Huchu and Mongmool are waiting.”

“No, you answer me. Why did you do that?”

“Because!” Jongdae almost shouted. “Because you deserve to be happy, Dad. And whether that would be with a man or a woman, I don’t care. I just think that you look good together, that is why I introduced Jongin _hyung_ to you. He… he’s kind, Dad. He also thinks you’re cute.”

Kyungsoo couldn’t speak.

It was him that his child was thinking of all along.

The paper on his pocket seemed to catch fire, seemed to warm up to the idea of him calling this guy named Jongin for some coffee to compensate for all the bread that he bought for the two of them.

Which was exactly why Jongin gave him the number, anyway.

“Jongdae, what made you think that I wasn’t happy?” Kyungsoo asks gently, his hand landing on Jongdae’s.

“You were crying in the bathroom the other day, and the day before that. I woke up to pee but…the light was open, and I heard you, Dad. You kept calling out Mom’s name.” Jongdae says with tears. He wipes them off and continues. “Also, I saw you with Mom’s box. Dad, I’m a child but that doesn’t mean I don’t understand. I miss Mom too, but she made me promise that I should do whatever makes you happy. I think, that you should do what makes _you_ happy. I’m sorry for today, I should not have been running around.”

Never has Kyungsoo heard such a speech from an eight-year-old before. He wasn’t like that when he was eight.

“That doesn’t mean I’m not happy, Jongdae.”

“I know you’re happy enough with the two of us, but Dad, I know that you’ll be happier with someone who takes care of you. Please, just go and try to find your happiness.” The child nods to the piece of paper on Kyungsoo’s coat pocket. “Start there.”

Jongdae recounts the story of what his mom told him, and by the end of it all Kyungsoo was crying too, and they both hugged each other and just let it all out.

A moment of silence, and then:

“You said he finds me cute?”

Jongdae laughs.

“Totally, Dad.”

\-----------

“Jongin-ssi.”

“A-ah, please don’t call me that… Just Jongin would be great.”

“Uh-uh.”

Awkward silence.

Kyungsoo never thought that it would go down this road. Due to Jongdae’s insistence, Kyungsoo called him a day after the incident happened, if he would like to get coffee so that he could repay Jongin for the bread. As well as clear a few things.

“Thanks. For this.” Jongin says with a smile. He’s wearing a brown coat again, albeit lighter, and for a moment Kyungsoo thought of asking him if he was truly a bear.

“No problem.” Kyungsoo replies. He’s never been great at small talk, but this was just downright despicable, even from his point of view– so he just asks a question.

“What did my child tell you?”

Jongin laughs and Kyungsoo thinks, _oh, okay. I see what you did here, Jongdae._

That man looked innocent, but his eyes spoke volumes.

“He said that he remembered me from the restaurant. Basically what I told you last time was everything that he said to me. Oh, and he asked me if you were cute.”

That’s why he looked familiar. He was the one who helped Jongdae with his money problem.

“O-oh.” As if Kyungsoo didn’t know the answer to that already, he asks, “What did you tell him?”

“That you were, yeah. Cute.” Jongin smiled and looked outside, his lips stretched out to a smile and his hand absentmindedly scratching his nape. Kyungsoo looked down at his hands, fidgeting against each other.

“I just wanted to thank you for not being a serial killer.” Kyungsoo suddenly says, his eyes straight into Jongin’s. He could see all the emotions in Jongin’s face in the span of seconds: from _did he just say that?_ to _oh, shoot he did_ to _I can’t believe he said that_ to –

“You’re funny. I’m glad Jongdae brought me to meet you.”

And you know what Kyungsoo said?

“I’m— you know what? Same. Thanks for agreeing, too.”

\----------

“DAAAAD!”

“What now?” Kyungsoo grumbles as he stands from the couch again, the fifth time just this hour, as Jongdae screamed from the other end of the room.

“So?” Jongdae said, sitting down on the kitchen stool they have. How he managed to climb the thing without breaking his neck, Kyungsoo will never know.

“So what? I was watching my favorite series, Jongdae.” Kyungsoo said, crossing his arms.

“So, how was Jongin _hyung_? He was nice, wasn’t he?”

The mere mention of Jongin brought Kyungsoo’s mind back to that smile, that laugh. After their awkward meeting at the café, they decided to stroll around the park a bit, get a bit of fresh air, and before Kyungsoo could even say “see you when I see you”, he was talking to Jongin.

Actual talking, regarding his life, Jongdae, and how everything came to be.

Kyungsoo told Jongin everything– about his strengths, his weaknesses, how he cannot for the life of him see without any glasses on. Jongin asks about his wife, very, very gently, and for the first time in a long time, he talks about her without breaking down, without too much tears being shed. He talks about how Jongdae came into his life and the realizations that hit him.

“I was about to become a father. And I have always envisioned myself to be the father that was caring and loving. I guess you could say that I hid my being bisexual because I didn’t want Jongdae to feel ostracized. This society of ours… they don’t accept difference. They only see one side but not another, and I’m scared that if I let myself raise him any differently, he would be in trouble. When you have a child, suddenly everything you do and think about is for his betterment. If the choice I made, to not out myself so publicly, leads to him having a better life then I’d be more than happy to make that sacrifice again. I… you do realize I’m outing myself and to you, a complete stranger at that. The only one I’ve talked about this is her.”

“I understand.” Jongin smiles and nods appreciatively. “I’m really thankful.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s alright. Were you scared? To be a father, I mean.” Jongin asks.

“A little. We were bringing a human into the world and I didn’t know if we were ready. If I was ready.”

“And were you?”

“Absolutely not.” They both laugh. “But it gets better in time.”

“How about your sexuality? Did.. I mean, not to pry, but how did you handle it?”

“My parents didn’t exactly know about my bisexuality, but I know they’ve had doubts. Fathering a child made them happy, and I guess erased the doubts they had. But I know that deep inside they knew that it was only a part of me I was showing them, the part that would please them. Once in a while I feel like I’m living a lie, which I partly am, but when I see Jongdae I feel like I could live through my lies just to see him survive.”

“I see why Jongdae told me to help you find your happiness.”

Kyungsoo was dumbfounded.

“Sorry, what?”

“He told me to help you find your happiness. I guess he was talking about this. Your child is more perceptive than I thought. You raised him well.”

\-----------

It was a Sunday, and Kyungsoo took Jongdae out to see his mom in the cemetery. As they both sat down by the grave, Kyungsoo tending to the grass around her tombstone, Jongdae whispered.

“Mom, I think I found another part of Dad’s happiness that wasn’t us.”

\-----------

Since the day that they met in the cafe, Jongin has been a regular in the Do household. He’d sometimes come over after work (turns out the restaurant shift wasn’t really a shift, it was _his_ restaurant— he owned the company itself — and that day just so happened that he wanted to go back to his crew roots) in the insistence of Jongdae who would ask help to do his homework.

Sometimes he’d just come by, of his own accord. He and Kyungsoo would talk and sometimes have fun.

Sometimes a little _too_ fun.

“Uh, hello Jongdae love – he’s not your dad. I am. Why don’t you ask me to do your homework with you?” Kyungsoo says one day. Jongin’s ears turn bright red and he ruffles Jongdae’s hair with his hand.

“Quit making your dad jealous.” Jongin seconds.

“Because I want you two to not date outside without my knowledge okay. I want to know everything.” His shining eyes and bright smile made Kyungsoo erupt into a laughing fit, with Jongin in tow, eyes full of bewilderment.

“Who says we’re dating?” Asks Kyungsoo, then suddenly there were no more laughs and just the two of them looking at each other.

“I mean… I thought that dates were of two people that liked each other. And I thought that you two liked each other and got to know better. Was I wrong?”

“Well not exactly…” Kyungsoo started, but then—

“The child said it, we must be dating. At this point I’m surprised you’re even asking, Kyungsoo.”

\-----------

“Uhm… Jongdae’s gonna be out late in school today, would you like to come over?”

“See you in five.”

\------------

Damn, Kyungsoo thought afterwards, as Jongin said goodbye to Jongdae, in his Halloween costume to go trick or treating as the former left the house, that guy is not innocent.

At all.

He’s been tricked, but this is the first time that he thinks being tricked is the same as being treated.

\----------

“Jongin _hyung_ , can you come over tonight?” Jongdae asks one December evening.

“Oh— why is that, Jongdae?”

“I have to show you something.”

\----------

Jongin parks in front of the Do household at six pm. Before he could ring the door bell, however, Jongdae comes rushing out of the door but ever so gently closes it.

“ _Hyung!_ A-ah, wrong—uncle! Ah, that feels wrong too— can I try calling you Papa?” Jongdae says as a way of greeting. Jongin laughs, dumbfounded, but collects himself.

“Aren’t we going inside? I thought you were going to show me something.”

“Yeah but not here. Dad’s asleep and… I haven’t exactly told him where we’re going.”

“You haven’t told me too, and I would appreciate telling your dad first.”

“No!” Jongdae practically jumps into Jongin’s car, then sticks his head out. “You could text him that you’re taking me out for a spin. He’ll understand.”

“Alright, alright. You two are so alike, why am I still surprised.” Jongin mutters as he texts a quick “Jongdae’s with me, we went out for a spin” to Kyungsoo.

They travel quietly with only the sound of the radio on the background. Jongin wanted to make small talk but the boy was looking outside, seemingly lost in thought. By now he wasn’t at all surprised with all of this because he knows that the child is gifted, in the emotional intelligence sphere. He was just a little bit scared of what will happen.

“Please turn a right here.”

Jongin dutifully turns right, and he’s not sure where they’re headed but he has a rough estimate that if he makes a left, they would be headed right to the cemetery.

They don’t, though, and Jongin is again left questioning where they are going when Jongdae asks them to turn a left, then a right.

Turns out he is right, that he is going only in a roundabout way towards the cemetery. After Jongin switches off the engine, Jongdae quietly lifts the hood of his jacket and waits for Jongin to check the car and holds out his hand, leading Jongin inside.

For a brief second, Jongin worries that he was here for a different reason. But then Jongdae stops in front of a grave, and they both looked at the tombstone.

For first time since he met Kyungsoo, Jongin finally feels calm, like all his worries stripped away.

\------------

It hasn’t gone unnoticed by Kyungsoo that Jongin has been keeping something from him. He’s not sure about what it was and he’s worried.

What if it was actually about Jongdae? But no, he and Jongdae are actually in unison in “bullying” Kyungsoo.

What if it was about him? Has he been distant these past few weeks? Kyungsoo buries his face in his hands. This is what he has been scared of, all this time.

He has a tendency to distance himself from the people that matter to him. He’s scared to know that he’s hurt them, he scared that he’s being too much.

His wife understood that, and slowly but surely made him discard that feeling. But he knows it’s still there, and after she died, he felt it creeping up to him. Of course he can’t distance himself from Jongdae, but there are times that he’s scared that he’ll say something that will make his child hate him. Now that Jongin’s part of his life, that feeling worsened and worsened. This week, he hasn’t seen Jongin— at all.

He’s scared that he has made it too much for Jongin, that the reality has sunk for the guy: he has to raise a child, too, while dating Kyungsoo. They’ve made it to almost a year, though, but his worries worsen day by day. He’s scared that Jongin would like to have space; he is a bachelor, after all.

Not like Jongin hasn’t contacted him this week, though. He has left voice messages and texts saying that he’s busy in work too, and that he’d very much like for them to meet this weekend since he misses Kyungsoo and Jongdae very much.

He falls asleep with the worries bugging him, and just after that his phone vibrates with another message from Jongin.

\----------

“This is my mother’s grave. She’s in heaven now, says Dad. She died when I was five. I remember some stuff about her, but not all. Dad says she left me presents, but I’ll get them when I turn ten which is in two years.” Jongdae smiles at the grave, then at Jongin.

“Mom, he’s the one I’ve been telling you about. He’s Dad’s happiness.”

Jongin sits down and stares directly at the tombstone. There is a small picture there of her, the woman Kyungsoo loved and who was the mother of the child, this wonderful child beside him.

He smiles at Jongdae, then talks.

“Hi, I’m Kim Jongin. I know this is a bit late, but it’s really nice to meet you.” He picks on some grass in front of him, unsure of what to say. “I… Kyungsoo and Jongdae are really special to me right now. I know I can’t be you, I can’t be at par with you, but I want you to know that I will devote my life in taking care of them. I want you to know that I will try, with all my might, to become a good example for Jongdae and a caring partner for Kyungsoo. Someday, maybe his husband.” He sneaks a glance at Jongdae whose hands fly to his agape mouth when the word “husband” is said. “I know you’re with us, here, and I want to ask for your blessing to take care of Kyungsoo and Jongdae for the rest of my life.”

For some reason, in this quiet cemetery, he feels a calm wash over him.

Jongdae smiles.

“I think Mom will always say yes if it was about Dad. And me.”

\--------

“Jongdae?” Kyungsoo knocks on Jongdae’s door.

No answer.

Hmm, maybe they were out on a spin again. These days, Jongdae and Jongin have been spending time together. Maybe too much time, that Kyungsoo’s starting to feel jealous. He doesn’t care that he’s jealous of his _child_ , but hell, Jongin’s his…

Wait, who was Jongin to him? A boyfriend? He thinks they’re too far off in this one year and some odd months relationship to be even considering labels but a boyfriend sounds okay.

“DAAAAAD!” His child shouts.

“Wait a minute, let me bring your milk.” Kyungsoo says, knocking yet again on Jongdae’s door. He opens it to see…

Jongin, with Jongdae, with a smile on both of their faces.

“Jongin! I didn’t know…” Kyungsoo says, clearly shocked. Jongdae walks to Kyungsoo and takes the milk out of his hands, then waves to Jongin.

“Go get ‘em, Pops.” He says with a wink, then closes the door behind him.

“P-pops?” Kyungsoo says, lost.

“Kyung. _Jagi._ Love. My love.” Jongin starts, his hands outstretched for Kyungsoo to take, which he does. “I know that you’re scared. I can see it in you. And I’m here to tell you that you don’t have to be scared of whatever we have, because what we have is the most beautiful thing I have in my life so far. You, me, and Jongdae. I want to take care of the both of you, and I want to be here be with you as you face your fears. I want us to be a family.” Jongin smiles at their intertwined hands. “I want to stay here, with you. We can try that, can’t we?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes fill with tears. For some reason he feels calm, though. He wants to think that his wife is here, wanting for them to be together.

Jongdae, the impatient kid that he is, shouts through the door.

“Say yes to Pops, Dad!”

The two of them laugh.

“So, what do you say?”

**Author's Note:**

> I had quite the ride writing this! I think this is my first time writing domestic!au so it was a challenge. 
> 
> Just wanted to quickly note that I am fully aware that the stories of parents who identify as bisexual are all different. This is a work of fiction and as such should not be taken as a generalization of their experiences. I also would like to express my sincerest apologies if ever there is any part of this written work that has offended any of your beliefs about parenthood.
> 
> With that being said, I hope you liked it!


End file.
